alguien que conoci
by hyllaryQueensaiyan
Summary: universo alterno,vegeta viaja al planeta tierra en busca de las esferas del dragón , y se encuentra con una sayayin llamada bulma.
1. Alguien que conocí

"**ALGUIEN QUE CONOCI"**

_**Mi vida no es nada de lo que era, pero cuando pienso en eso me doy cuenta que jamás cambiaria cada segundo vivido contigo.**_

Vegeta estaba sentado mirando al cielo, en la mitad del campo abierto pensando en lo que se había vuelto su vida.

_3 MESES ANTES..._

Frízer le había mandado a una misión en un planeta llamado tierra no le dio importancia ya que el miserable de frízer solía hacerlo regularmente. Llego junto a nappa , solo quedaban 3 sayayin en todo el universo o eso él pensaba , aterrizaban en un lugar algo hostil había rocas por doquier y parecía haber un volcán cerca ya que había un horrible olor a azufre , con los rastreadores buscaron a los mas fuertes de ese planeta ya que al parecer el nivel de pelea de la raza de ese planeta era patética. Con emoción miraron que había aproximadamente 5 presencias poderosas y todas estaban reunidas sin pensárselo mucho volaron asía aquel lugar.

Bulma, goku ,gohan ,milk ,picoro ,krilin y yamsha estaban en una parrillada celebrando el cumpleaños numero 5 de gohan , bulma y goku eran saiyayin enviados a la tierra a goku lo enviaron para conquistar el planeta mientras a bulma la mandaron por un error ya que apenas pudo salir de la explosión del cual destruyo el planeta vegetasei , los dos se volvieron muy unidos solo que ha bulma la encontró un matrimonio de un científico y su esposa que no podía tener hijos y la criaron como propia ,ella y goku se hicieron como hermanos y siempre estuvieron juntos , y siempre compartiendo aventuras aunque eso había quedado en el pasado ,la paz reinaba en la tierra o eso creían.

Picoro estaba cocinando algo de carne en la parrilla mientras goku hablaba animadamente con bulma y krilin su mejor amigo.

Bueno, pero no puedes negarme bulma que no nunca has tenido una relación seria- le decía krilin, ya llevaban rato molestando a la peliazul.

Es por que simplemente no e encontrado al indicado- alzo su rostro indignada- además todos los hombres son unos idiotas jum!- voltio hacia otro lado cuando se acercó yamsha para estar con ellos.

Yo también bulma?- le pregunto goku con su inocencia habitual.

Todos lo voltearon a ver con una gota en la cabeza.

No... Claro que no goku, tus eres el único que no- sonrió con cariño al joven, ella lo veía como su hermano menor

Bueno- lucio una sonrisa también habitual en el.

Bueno... Oye bulma no me digas que sigues enojada?- le cuestionó yamsha a la peliazul.

Bulma voltio su rostro furiosa hacia el - como rayoz pretendes que no este furiosa! Ustedes - señalo con su dedo índice a yamsha , goku y krilin- SON UNOS TONTOS ,SALVAJES ,BESTIAS!

Vamos bulma solo era una broma - sonrió goku.

UNA BROMA! TRIO DE IDIOTAS QUIERO VER QUE LES PARECERIA QUE LOS ABENTARAN EN UN LAGO HELADO ALAS 8 DE LA MAÑANA!- grito en un tono un poco mas alto de lo normal.

Ya, pero ya te pedimos disculpas un millón de veces bulma- yamsha puso su mejor cara de niño arrepentido- además ya te vengaste.

Sonrió maliciosa bulma- tiene sus ventajas ser una sayayin- sonrió orgullosa.

Vegeta y nappa vieron desde lo alto a los que según sus rastreadores eran los más poderosos.

Príncipe vegeta, al parecer esas sabandijas son los mas fuertes.- dijo nappa con aire de decepción.

Mhp... Tienes razón nappa no son mas que insectos! - gruño y miro a la peliazul- por lo menos podremos divertirnos antes de destruir el planeta.

Descendieron poco a poco algunos metros adelante de donde ellos estaban pero visibles a simple vista.

Miren... Quienes son ellos- yamsha les miro de reojo con la mirada centrada en aquellos 2 sujetos.

Todos voltearon a verlos, bulma miro con detenimiento a vegeta se le hacia muy atractivo pero no sabia quien era.

Hola, mi nombre es bulma quienes son ustedes?- bulma se paro de su asiento ella vestía una pequeña falda café claro con una blusa blanca ceñida a su cuerpo.

Los dos saiyan la miraron por un momento.

Mi nombre es nappa preciosa, y él es el gran príncipe vegeta.- vegeta ni se inmuto, solo seguía mirando a bulma.

Mmmm... Ya veo- puso pose pensativa y les iba a decir algo cuando noto su cola enrollada en su cintura- ustedes son saiyayin?- pregunto emocionada.

Que! Sayayin- salió detrás de ella goku.

Efectivamente- contesto vegeta con simpleza.

Ohh! Y que los trae por aquí- le dijo yamsha algo hostil ya que no le gustaba nada la mirada que bulma le dedicaba a vegeta.

Mm... Venimos buscando algo insecto, qué saben de las esferas del dragón- todos voltearon hacia vegeta y guardaron silencio.

Continuara..!

_**Dejen comentarios.**_


	2. de vez en cuando

**2. DE VEZ EN CUANDO PIENSO EN CUANDO ESTABAMOS JUNTOS.**

_**Desearía alejarme de ti, correr y olvidar .Sé que es inútil por que solo me metería en una tortura mas intensa.**_

Mmm... Si no saben nada, no me sirven- acumulo una bola de energía en su mano- sabandijas.

Que? Pero que te pasa! No por que no sepamos nada puedes hacer eso!- le dijo bulma .

Quien te crees que eres humana insignificante! Para hablarle así el príncipe de los saiyayin- sonrió- acabare contigo primero.

Yo soy la gran bulma briefs! Inténtalo, falta que puedas -se puso en pose de ataque.

Hahaha no me hagas reír... Una humana como tú no puede hacer nada contra mí.-respondió vegeta tajante

Yo no soy una humana cualquiera- sonrió maliciosa.

No bulma, no pelees con él es un imbécil, déjamelo a mi- yamsha se puso enfrente de ella listo para atacar.

Que? No Yamsha - bulma quedo algo asombrada.

Pero que diversión, parece que al final si podremos divertirnos- nappa dijo soltando una risa maliciosa.

Bueno... Ve nappa diviértete. - nappa sale volando contra yamsha y lo atraviesa con una sola mano.

Mm... Que lastima ni siquiera me dio pelea- nappa con tono decepcionado- haha pobre sabandija!

Yamsha!-gritaron casi al unísono todos los presentes, bulma fue con yamsha y descubrió que estaba muerto.

Bueno parece que conquistar este planeta va a ser mas fácil de lo que pensé.- dijo vegeta mirando a su alrededor.

Tu! - bulma señalo a nappa y se aventó a golpearlo, este se sorprendió tanto de la fuerza de la peliazul que de un golpe bulma lo mando contra una montaña.

No les permitiré que le hagan algo a la tierra- goku se puso en pose de batalla hacia vegeta.

Mmm... Esto será divertido- vegeta se lanzo contra goku.

Hahaha!- vegeta reía con cinismo mientras golpeaba a goku- son unos insectos. No me sirven ni siquiera para calentar.

Goku!- milk salió corriendo del interior de la casa.

Papá! -Grito gohan .

No milk - krilin la agarro ya que pensaba en ir a auxiliar a goku- me tienes sorprendido, eres muy fuerte- goku sonrió limpiándose un hilo de sangre que resbalaba por su boca.

Claro!, tu no eres nada para el príncipe de los sayayin! - grito con orgullo.

Vegeta miro a la peliazul quien le estaba dando una paliza a nappa.

Que? Nappa! Levántate escoria! - grito indignado vegeta.

Nappa parecía muy mal herido.

Ahora voy contigo - bulma se acercó a vegeta- dime, para que quieres saber de las esferas.

Eso que te importa humana! - miro a nappa inconsciente en el piso- imposible! Como tienes tanto poder si solo eres una humana insignificante.

Te dije que no era una humana cualquiera- sonrió orgullosa- soy una sayayin.

Que?- la miro sorprendida pero como?

_**(Flash back)**_

En una parte cercana al palacio en el planeta vegetasei, en un barrio de buena clase donde usualmente vivían las familias sayas de alto nivel económico. Vivía la familia del general Buto ,mano derecha del rey vegeta y su esposa Nekkuresu amiga de la reina. Hace unos años les fue bendecidos con una linda niña de ojos y cabellos azules como el agua, a la cual llamaron Mizu ,el rey impresionado por la belleza de la pequeña sayayin y con aceptación de sus padres comprometieron a la pequeña Mizu con el príncipe vegeta. Los años pasaron y tras enterarse de lo que planeaba frizzer el general Buto mando a su hija a un planeta que no representara un peligro para ella. La nave en donde viajaba la pequeña de apenas cinco años apenas logro escapar de la explosión y nadie se entero de su huida.

_**(Fin flashback)**_

No lo recuerdo muy bien- a la cara de bulma se le agrego un poco de tristeza- era muy pequeña apenas cuando llegue a la tierra, lo único que se es que mi nombre sayayin era: Mizu.

Vegeta la miro fijamente, ese nombre lo recordaba se le hacia terriblemente conocido, trató de recordar sin obtener éxito.

Y el mio era Kakarotto!- sonrió goku con una mano atrás de la cabeza- pero ahora somos Goku y Bulma, verdad bulma?

Que? Tu también eres sayayin?- vegeta lucia muy interesado.

Si! Eso lo se por bulma ya que ella sabia que un sayayin tenia cola.

_**(flas back)**_

El señor Briefs era un aclamado científico ya un poco mayor que llevaba años intentar conseguir tener descendencia con su esposa bunny, pero después de intentarlo mucho no lo lograron, estaban de vacaciones un una playa privada que les pertenecía ya que eran multimillonarios ya que el había inventado las capsulas.

Era de noche el viejo científico miro al cielo y vio una estrella fugas - como desearía tener un hijo- bufo al cielo con el cigarrillo en los labios. Después de unos minutos la tierra retumbo y los gritos de su esposa le hizo correr dentro de la casa ,tras ver que su esposa lucia ilesa salió a investigar y encontró una nave circular en medio de un cráter en la arena de la playa.

Se acercó lentamente y vio salir a una pequeña niña de cabellos y ojos azules con un tipo de vestido blanco y encima algo que parecía una armadura en el cuello traía colgando un collar plateado, pero lo que mas sorprendió al científico fue ver que la pequeña tenia una cola del mismo color de su cabello.

Hola pequeña quien eres? - pregunto amable.

Mi nombre es Mizu- le dijo algo tímida.

Estas sola?.

Si- miro hacia su nave y solo había un pequeño papel con símbolos sayayin que ella no podía leer ya que aun no había aprendido del todo, la tomo entre sus manos era lo único que le quedaba ya que su padre se la dio antes de partir, diciéndole que la leyera, que nunca olvidara que era una sayayin y que le diera orgullo a su raza.

_**(Fin flashback) **_

Yo pensé que solo quedaban tres sayayin con vida en todo el universo - la voz de vegeta sonaba asombrada y con sorpresa.

**ACTUAL.**

Vegeta sonrió al recordar ese episodio cuando la conoció, cuando la vio por primera vez, cuando sin darse cuenta se fijo en ella.

Se levanto del pasto frio ya por el viento que acompaña la noche, siguió caminando con la mirada perdida en el cielo.

_**Continuara...!**_

_**Notas del capitulo: **_

_**Los flash back irán explicando poco a poco la historia de bulma, goku he incuso un poco de vegeta. Y vendrán mas detalles de bulma como sayayin, no se me desesperen en sus review dejen sus dudas, criticas, sugerencias o lo que deseen.**_

_**Dejen sus comentarios ya que me anima a seguir escribiendo y ponerle cada vez más empeño.**_

_**By: Hyllary Queen Saiya.**_


	3. así,cuando decías que eras tan feliz

_**Nota: tengo ya escritos otros capítulos, por favor comenten me gustaría saber que piensan del fic, gracias por tus comentarios Sakury Li'Minamoto y 01PrincessaCandy01 y a la primera que comento Ariana Choi SooAh**_

_**3. ASI CUANDO DIJISTE QUE ERAS TAN FELIZ QUE PODRIAS MORIR.**_

_**"no!, me niego a olvidar, es una tortura que quiero seguir sintiendo, sí es lo único que me queda"**_

Volaba sobre aquel bosque, aquellos que guardarían aquel secreto, qué nadie debería saber.

_**3 meses antes...**_

No! Yo y bulma también somos sayayin.-dijo goku emocionado.

Tu nombre se me hace conocido - le dijo vegeta a bulma.

Tal vez lo haigas oído en algún lugar- le dijo aun enojada- para que quieres las esferas!

Con que si sabes de ellas- le dijo sonriendo- hablas de ellas como si las conocieras, así que no intentes mentirme.

Y si las conociera o no, cuales son tus intenciones!- grito picoro que se había mantenido al margen de todo.

Mm… Namek si no me equivoco, eso es algo que nos les importa, pero como estoy de tan buen humor les diré, las utilizare para aniquilar al malnacido de frizzer , inclusive ustedes deberían cooperar el destruyó vegetasei.

Que? De verdad, quien ese tal frízer - bulma pregunto con suma curiosidad.

Es un lagarto idiota, que nos hizo ver que un meteorito había destruido nuestro planeta- cerro los puños con furia.

Nos hizo? Cuantos sayayin hay? - pregunto curiosa.

Somos tres, bueno y con ustedes dos son cinco- dijo pensativo- yo el príncipe vegeta, La basura de nappa y el idiota de radiz.

Quien es radiz? - pregunto milk desde atrás de ellos.

Calla! Humana! - le dijo tajante.

Que! Quien te crees que eres! Para hablarme así...- krilin la había metido ya que sabia de su carácter y quería evitar una tragedia.

Mhp! Humanos...- dijo con desprecio.

Oye nosotros somos humanos no entiendo que tienes contra nosotros.- le grito bulma.

Ustedes dos no son humanos, en su venas corre sangre guerrera- le dijo como si fuese la mayor obviedad del mundo.

Idiota!- murmuro bulma, en eso tembló la tierra todos se pusieron alerta todos los guerreros se pusieron alerta.

Es un ki, muy poderoso- le dijo goku a bulma.

Si, pero no viene solo, alrededor hay unos ki menores.

Si- goku cambio su expresión a una mas seria.

De que demo..- no termino quedo helado al ver su rastreador- ya llegaron.

Quienes?-dijo krilin.

Vegeta se quedo quieto como analizando algo.

Quienes!- grito bulma atrayendo la atención de vegeta.

Frizzer y sus mercenarios- dijo mirando hacia su rastreador indicaba.

Eso no suena bien- dijo el pequeño gohan.

No... -Dijo picoro.

Y... Son fuertes?- goku mostro mucha curiosidad.

Claro que lo son insecto!-grito ofuscado.

Que bien!- bulma sonrió- una buena pelea.

Si!- grito goku y chocaron las palmas.

Que! Son idiotas!- vegeta estaba encolerizado.

Krilin lleva a yamsha adentro luego lo reviviremos.- y así todos salieron volando a la batalla.

Llegaron a una isla, había una gran nave y de ella salían seres de distintas formas, tamaños y colores.

Uhh.. Que guapo es- dijo bulma mirando a zarbon a lo lejos.

Salió de entre las sombras una lagartija humanoide blanco con violeta.

Ese es frizer- dijo vegeta.

Parece ser muy fuerte- le dijo goku.

Goku hay que ser muy precavidos, con Esa lagartija- le advirtió picoro.

Pero en que hablaban frizer aparecido atrás de ellos.

Vaya, vaya! Que tenemos aquí, vegeta que gusto verte- le dijo frizer varios de sus soldados se ponían detrás de él.

Haha no puedo decir lo mismo lagartija inservible.

Basta vegeta, me harás llorar- se bufo frizer.

Maldito- hablo vegeta.

Oye tu! Con que tú eres frizer- bulma miro a frizer.- Acabare contigo.

Hahaha- frizzer exploto en carcajadas- tu una humana insignificante.

No! Hay por que siempre tienen que decirlo- goku atemorizado- esto se pondrá feo- le susurró a vegeta.

Que diablos- cuando apenas lo notaron bulma golpeaba brutal al lagarto apenas dándole tiempo, los guerreros (krilin, goku, picoro, gohan y vegeta) acababan poco a poco a los soldados.

Bulma estaba herida, estaba sangrando por un costado, a frizer le faltaba un brazo, estaban mal heridos pero más bulma, frizer lanzo un ataque mortal, bulma estaba segura que no lo resistiría pero su cuerpo no le respondía.

Vegeta en un hábil movimiento la saco de ahí y golpea a frizer , jurando que lo mataría, pero corrió la misma suerte de bulma y quedo muy herido a unos metros de ella, goku al ver eso enfurece y lo ataca a lo lejos un soldado mato por la espalda a picoro.

Señor picoro! - grito gohan .

Krilin estaba inconsciente por otro lado, goku luchaba con todo su poder, bulma despertó y vio el panorama, goku luchando arduamente como nunca había visto, picoro muerto, gohan y krilin inconscientes, ella estaba herida, y vegeta? Lo busco con la vista.

Lo encontró a unos metros a ella, se arrastró hacia él.

Vegeta!- lo tomo entre sus brazos acomodándolo en sus piernas.

Mizu- parecía fuera de si, como alucinando en un momento de conciencia.

Vegeta- le miro, era increíble hace unas horas él era el enemigo amenazaba a la tierra pero no le importo sintió una terrible sensación.

El abrió los ojos y la miro justo cuando frizer lanzo una bola de energía contra ellos.

Mizu- le miro al momento que la bola de energía los pulverizaba.

No! - grito goku, una extraña energía nació del que tiño sus cabellos de dorado y sus ojos en jade.

Que? - frizzer tartamudeaba- el..su..per...sayayin.

Ha!- grito goku y lo elimino, después de hacerlo sufrir lo suficiente. Miro a sus amigos muertos, otros inconscientes, pensó en las esferas del dragón, pero picoro había muerto. Tendría que ir a namekusein por las otras esferas del dragón.

Contunuara!...

COMENTEN ¡! POR FAVOR, ES SI NO LEEN NO LE ENCUENTRO EL CHISTE EN SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO LA HISTORIA HHEHE.

BY:HYLLARY QUEEN SAIYAN.


	4. me dije a mi mismo que eras la adecuada

_**4. ME DIJE A MI MISMO QUE TU ERAS LA ADECUADA PARA MI.**_

_**"no quisiera recordarte, revivir alguna vez mas nuestra historia en mi mente, No creo soportarlo una vez mas"**_

Vegeta camino por el gran lugar el frio no le hacia nada en comparación a como estaba de frio su interior ese calor reconfortante que creyó sentir se esfumo, cómo todo se esfumaba en su vida.

_**2 Meses antes.**_

Frizer había muerto a manos de Goku , vegeta y los demás estaban muertos pero los revivirían pronto con las esferas del dragón,

_**(Flash back)**_

Hace ya unos años atrás goku habia ido a un pequeño entrenamiento con kamisama en el templo, él le había enseñado nuevas técnicas entre ellas la de la teletrasportación , que goku en pocos mese domino totalmente sin mucho esfuerzo, un día en el duro entrenamiento kamisama se quejaba de que los humanos usaban mucho las esferas del dragón.

En nameku, casi no se utilizan las esferas que hay habitan. Ellos resuelven sus problemas no como estos humanos. – le dijo kamisama algo molesto.

Pero kamisama no se moleste, las esferas son de gran ayuda.

Las esferas solo deben usarse en casos desesperados, no como ustedes lo hacen – le grito kamisama.

Haha, vamos kamisama mejor sigamos entrenando- le digo goku con una mano atrás de su nuca, como su típico gesto.

_**(Fin flash back)**_

Los demás convocaron al gran shen Long, después de que goku les pidiera amablemente a los nameku sus esferas. El cielo se obscureció y le pidieron al gran dragón que reviviera a todos los que habían muerto a culpa de frizzer.

**EN EL CIELO…**

Bulma la estaba gozando de lo grande, había unos hombres muertos que de seguro habían sido modelos, o guerreros, luciendo esculturales cuerpos, ella estaba bailando una movida canción junto a ellos cundo sintió como si se elevara y perdió él conocimiento.

**EN EL INFIERNO…**

**Vegeta estaba sentado en una roca en lo alto el solo, le había pateado el trasero a uno que otro infeliz que conoció algunos años , incluso encontrando frizzer, esta bes ninguno gano por que eran inmortales en el infierno, picoro meditaba en lo alto de un monte , cuando los dos cerraron los ojos y nada mas apareció.**

De inmediato aparecieron picoro, bulma, vegeta, krilin, y algunos humanos que habían muerto por culpa de la batalla. Ya todos vivos se reunieron para celebrar hay mismo, Ella cuando voltio vio a vegeta sobre un árbol, algo en su interior ocasionaba el impulso de quererlo cerca de ella, ya se preparaba para irse.

Oye! Tu! Pequeño, si quieres puedes venir, solo no te puedo permitir que te enamores de mi! - sonrió al joven saiya.

Me dijo pequeño?- se pregunto en voz alta- mhp! Pero que vulgar.

Bulma y el llegaron a su casa ella no vivía en capsule corp con sus padres no le gustaba mucho el ritmo de vida de la ciudad aunque siempre aprovechaba para ir de compras, su hobbie favorito.

Su casa era enorme parecía una mansión estaba a poca distancia de la de goku también estaba en la montaña paoz.

Bueno llegamos! Uf! - sonrió agotada se había agotado demasiado ese día.

Oye! Muchacha terrícola, donde dormiré.- le exigió a la peliazul.

Vegeta! Lo siento hehe bueno pues tu dormirás por acá- lo dirigió hacia las habitaciones - es esta!- señalo a la puerta que estaba justo alado de la suya- esta de acá- señalo su puerta- es mi habitación, no puedes entrar , amenos que te lo pida - le guiño un ojo-ok?

Mph! Que mujer tan vulgar! - camino hacia su habitación y le cerro la puerta en las narices.

Oye! Pero que te pasa- bulma entro sin siquiera tocar - no seas tan gruñón- le miro seriamente pero su mirada disminuyó de intensidad- que haces?

Me quito la ropa que no vez!- quitándose la armadura y dejando al descubierto su muy bien marcado abdomen- ahora déjame en paz!- se da media vuelta y se mete al baño.

Bulma se quedo un momento quieta - hum! Solo te venia a decir que el desayunó es alas 9:00am,la comida es alas 2:00pm, y la cena a las 7:00pm ok!- se sale dando un portazo.

**ACTUALIDAD.**

Quien diría que todo se complicaría tanto- vegeta susurro al cielo no podía dejar de lo, ni dejar de recordar.

Mujer gritona -dijo al ver una marca de mordida en su brazo derecho sonrió al recordarlo.

**(Flash back)**

Vegeta salió de la cámara de gravedad de bulma , la que ella utilizaba para entrenar le encantaba ese lugar, tranquilo, solo, espacioso y perfecto para entrenar.

Mujer!- entro en la cocina y la vio "devotando" la comida que había en unas charolas.

Que pasa?- le respondió al tragar lo que tenia en la boca.

Tengo hambre! Dame comida- él se sentó enfrente de ella.

Si, ten- le paso unas charolas con platos

Los dos literalmente devoraban la comida claro los 2 con modales, solo quedo en el centro de la mesa un plato con una pierna de pollo gigante, los dos se miraron y vegeta la tomo entre sus manos, listo para comerla cuando algo se le aventó encima, callo al suelo y desde esa posición vio como bulma se la arrebataba, él le sujeto la mano, ese juego desde hace mucho dejo de ser por la comida.

Suéltala!- grito bulma.

No! Yo la vi primero- vegeta no soltaba la pierna entre sus manos.

Suéltala! Sé un caballero! - le dijo forcejeando los dos tendidos en el piso.

No!- la pierna daba de un lado a otro , bulma en un movimiento inesperado mordió al principe en el brazo en soltó la pierna y ella intento escapar se puso de pie y corrió mientras vegeta se quejaba.

Con que así jugamos?- se abalanzó con ella tirando de sus pies y ella cayo él se puso encima de ella le dio la vuelta y sujeto sus muñecas, le quito la pierna le mordió un pedazo , y aun con el pedazo de carne se acercó a ella a escasos centímetros para restregarle su triunfo , pero ella de la nada le beso, le beso de una forma tan apasionada que todo quedaba en segundo plano ahora.

"_**tus labios sabor a miel, un dulce veneno, en tu cuerpo encontré la fe, a tu lado un agradable infierno, dónde redimir las culpas, pero donde también encontré mi destrucción"**_

_**CONTINUARA!...**_

Se viene el lemon, anuncio desde ahora.


	5. El principio de mi final

**EL PRINCIPIO DE MI FINAL.**

"_Puedes volar tan alto como el sol te permita llegar, puedes correr hasta perder el aliento, puedes llorar hasta secarte, puedes gritar hasta quedar sin voz, puedes irte pero jamás olvidarme"._** –summerBB**

Vegeta volva a toda velocidad surcando los cielos, abandonando su antiguo lugar de reposo, gruño al viento. Esperando llegar a tiempo.

En otro lado en corporación capsula se realizaba una ceremonia esplendida que no tenia mas objetivo que casar a cierta sayayin, se había adornado y acomodado todo el jardín para la pomposa boda, cada mínimo detalle era cumplido a la perfección, todo era de la mejor calidad y mas alto precio, todo era perfecto, era la boda perfecta, menos el hombre perfecto para ella.

Bulma entonces aceptas a este hombre como tu esposo, pará amarlo y respetarlo, estar en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza hasta que la muerte los separe?- pronuncio serio kamisama.

Yo…..

_**2 meses antes…**_

_(Con que así jugamos?- se abalanzó con ella tirando de sus pies y ella cayo él se puso encima de ella le dio la vuelta y sujeto sus muñecas, le quito la pierna le mordió un pedazo , y aun con el pedazo de carne se acercó a ella a escasos centímetros para restregarle su triunfo , pero ella de la nada le beso, le beso de una forma tan apasionada que todo quedaba en segundo plano ahora.)_

Que…haces? –le pregunto casi sin aliento vegeta sin abrir los ojos y sin quitarse de encima de ella.

No, no lo se – respondió ella de igual manera, los dos tendidos en el piso solo con unos centímetros de separación.

Vegeta respiraba pesadamente sin moverse un solo centímetro.

Aléjate- le susurro en el oído.- por que después no podrás hacerlo.

Correré el riesgo - bulma volvió a besarlo apasionadamente.

(bulma)

Me gustaría poder haber pensado mejor en ese momento, solo lo bese perdiendo la razón, simplemente lo quería… lo deseaba tanto. Pero estoy aquí apunto de casarme y me gustaría saber como llegue aquí, en realidad lo se, pero me gustaría pensar que fue una pesadilla cruel y el hombre a mi lado es el, el amor de mi vida….vegeta.

_**Un mes antes…**_

Vegeta! – bulma lo movía de un lado a otro para que despertara.

Que quieres – le susurro vegeta dormitando.

Vamos vegeta! Ya son las 12:00 am, vamos a la capital! – bulma se coloco encima de él, los dos estaban en pijama, desde hace unos días dormían juntos.

Yo no voy a ningún lado- vegeta la miro desde abajo con el seño fruncido – ve tu sola!

Ya, igual me podría encontrar un humano súper apuesto, guapo, y musculoso que no sea un tarado y desee acompañarme a donde sea.

Haha suerte para eso, jamás encontraras a alguien que te aguante con ese carácter y mucho menos que quiera ir contigo a algún lado- vegeta sonrió de lado, orgulloso de poder tener estas peleas matinales con ella.

Nunca digas nunca, mi querido veggie!- se inclino para darle un corto beso en los labios y pararse rápido – yo puedo conseguir al hombre que yo desee cuando yo lo desee! – camino en dirección al baño moviendo de tal manera las caderas que al pobre saya casi se le salen los ojos, cuando estuvo a punto de entrar – quita esa cara de idiota y cierra la boca , pueden entrar moscas – y entro victoriosa.

Hump! – vegeta gruño mirando hacia otro lado.

Además… recuerda que hoy hay fiesta en kame house- le grito bulma desde adentro del baño.

No entiendo por qué debo de ir yo- gruño molesto.- me diego a ir con esos estúpidos humanos!

Eso no esta a discusión vegeta!- bulma salió después de unos minutos ,solo con una toalla enrollada en el cuerpo y toda mojada- no todos los días se casa uno de tus mejores amigos.

Oh por favor! Que tan importante son esos actos patéticos y superficiales de los humanos, los sayayin jamás se rebajarían a solo presenciar uno de esas ceremonias patéticas- dijo sin moverse un centímetro y sentándose en la cama.

A bulma se le iluminaron los ojos al oír su respuesta, tal niña al ver la oportunidad de un dulce prometido. – tu sabes como se casaban los sayayin?

Por supuesto! Y no se "casaban" los sayayins se unían. – le dijo cortante esta vez siendo el quien se dirigía al baño.

Espera! – bulma lo tomo del brazo – dime como lo hacían – le miro suplicante – como se unían?.

Vegeta la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo asía el, la beso apasionadamente y la acostó en la cama.

Vegeta, contéstame primero! –le dijo bulma un poco molesta pero divertida con la acción.

Lo estoy haciendo- le dijo besando su cuello, mientras sus manos bajaban por todo su cuerpo.

Bulma se dejo hacer él se quito el pantalón de pijama que conservaba a ella solo le quito la toalla, mientras se acariciaban y se besaban con desenfreno, él besaba con devoción sus pechos, sus manos delineaban sus exuberantes curvas, mientras ella jalaba de su cabello, él se hundió en ella en un solo movimiento, bulma no pudo resistir y empezó a gemir de placer, mientras ella gritaba el nombre de vegeta una y otra vez cuando sentía las embestidas mas... y mas fuertes, en un ritmo frenético, él le quito el cabello a la peliazul del cuello y le saboreo la piel y susurrando a su oído le dijo : los sayayins se unen clavando sus dientes y bebiendo la sangre del uno al otro al mismo tiempo que se llega al éxtasis- y le dio una suave mordida para luego seguir penetrándola.

Solo eso? – pregunto sin aliento.

Solo se hace cuando se esta totalmente seguro de que es el compañero indicado, ya que la unión es para siempre – le dijo en un total gruñido anticipando su llegada.

Ella clavo sus uñas en su espalda cuando sintió que ya no podía con mas placer y mordió el cuello del sayan – que haces?- gruño el sin dejar de penetrarla.

Quiero que solo seas mio –apenas y pudo pronunciar la ultima palabra cuando sintió su orgasmo y todo el placer que venia con el que en acción involuntaria se echo hacia atrás , clavando mas sus afiladas uñas en la espalda del saya.

Estas loca, mujer- le dijo cuando se vino dentro de ella.

Si, ya me lo habían dicho –sonrió y lo abrazo por el cuello, y él la abrazo por la cintura sin separarse uno del otro.

Después de unos minutos de recuperar el aliento ella le dijo en el oído- y lo de la fiesta de hoy en la noche...No esta ha discusión, cariño.

**Fiesta en kame house.**

Bulma lucia un vestido azul marino ceñido al cuerpo, y el cabello de lado sujetado por un pasador, vegeta estaba sentado solo en la playa atrás de la casa mirando al infinito sin tomarle importancia a la fiesta, traía una camisa verde bandera de manga larga con un pantalón negro que lo hacia ver extremadamente apuesto.

Eres un total amargado – le dijo bulma abrazándolo por detrás.

Hump! Aléjate- no es que ha vegeta le molestase que bulma lo abrace, si no tenia problema con que alguna persona los viera.

Vamos cariño, aquí nadie nos ve- y le planta un enorme beso en los labios.

Vegeta quería seguir discutiendo el por que ella siempre hacia lo que quería he ir por ahí siempre queriendo abrazarlo y besarlo… etc. Pero prefirió dejar el tema al ver en la mirada de su chica ese brillo especial que solo lo tiene cuando están juntos.

Como sabes cuando es la indicada? – le pregunto de golpe.

Que?, a que te refieres? – le pregunto el un poco confundido.

A tu compañera, cuando sabes que es la indicada. –se voltio a ver al mar.

No lo se, los viejos en vegetasei decían que solo se sentía algo especial con la hembra que seria la elegida, que era algo que no se podía explicar , pero que te dejaba saber que no tenias que buscar mas por que la habías encontrado.

Ya veo, pará las sayas era igual?- le pregunto mirándolo de frente.

Yo que se!, no hagas preguntas estúpidas mujer- le grito y se volteo dándole la espalda.

Mmm… y tu piensas que de no haber sido destruido tu planeta la hubieras encontrado?- vegeta voltio a verla solo con el rabillo del ojo – tu sabes, a la indicada – le dijo no dejando de insistir.

No- le dijo cortante.

Porqué? – pregunto ella confundida.

Porque yo ya tenia una hembra destinada para mi, un príncipe no puede elegir.- se volteo y le miro.

Tu sabias quien era ella- le preguntó sumamente intrigada.

Si- y sonrió de lado.

Quien era! Como se llamaba? – le exigió.

Su nombre era mizu – y sonrió de lado sin dejar de mirarla.

¡Que!.

….

Bulma miro a su prometido ese hombre que la amaba y le había jurado amor eterno, quien le prometía una vida fabulosa, llena de amor de su parte, quien le prometía una familia feliz, sonrió tristemente , kamisama sabia que ella no quería , pero no tenia otra opción….

Acepto.

_**Mi corazón se marchita y muere desgarrado por cada palabra que pronuncian tus labios, solo quisiera que no fuera demasiado tarde.**_

Continuara..!

Disculpen la tardanza espero el capitulo sea de su agrado y comenten mucho.

Gracias - **summerBB**


	6. creo en ti

**Creo en ti.**

"**no necesite una prueba para enamorarme de ti, no necesite una palabra para saber que eras tu, no necesite conocer tu pasado para armar un futuro contigo, no necesite nada, solo escuchar la voz de mi corazón" **

**- SummerBB**

_Quien era! Como se llamaba? – le exigió._

_Su nombre era mizu – y sonrió de lado sin dejar de mirarla._

¡Que!.. – bulma le miro impactada- pero…entonces … yo…

Vegeta no dijo nada solo volvió a centrarse en la arena, bulma se dejo caer a su lado mirando ala nada y estrecho la mano de vegeta entre la suya.

No necesitaron palabras, no necesitaron que nadie dijera nada, se sentaron a ver la noche.

Será suficiente? – le pregunto bulma de la nada.

Debe serlo – le respondió vegeta.

Es lo que quieres? – le pregunto ella.

Me podría arriesgar – respondió con la voz mas sincera que jamás se le viera.

No será fácil – le miro a los ojos, esas esferas obscuras como la noche, esas que le hacia perderse en un mundo nuevo y maravillosa.

Creo en ti –vegeta tomo entre sus manos su rostro, la beso.

**1 mes antes…**

Vegeta despertó a lado de bulma, la miro era tan… hermosa? , tan maravillosamente perfecta semidesnuda con la luz de la mañana dándole en el rostro, La siguió mirando y ella se movió en sueños y obligo al príncipe a moverse de donde estaba para parecer indiferente y caminar hacia el baño.

Después de darse una ducha salió para encontrar a bulma despierta aun recostada sobre la cama.

Creo que debo recordarte que hoy vendrán mis padres – le dijo bulma levantándose para ir al baño.

No entiendo para que me lo mencionas, yo no tengo ningún interés de conocer a mas humanos, apenas y te aguanto a ti- le respondió seco el príncipe.

Son mis padres vegeta solo vendrán de visita por una semana – le dijo bulma saliendo del baño.

No me interesa – contesto poniéndose la camisa que le faltaba.

Debería serlo, ya que te tiras a su hija mínimo deberías decirles un "buenos días" – le dijo bulma cambiándose de ropa.

Hmp- el príncipe no le respondió y solo salió de la habitación.

Llegan alas 8:00 – le grito bulma desde la recamara que fue oída por el príncipe.

Cada uno se fue a hacer lo que generalmente hacían, bulma se iba a su laboratorio y el príncipe a entrenar.

**Capsule corp.**

**Despacho del doctor Briefs.**

Bueno doctor Briefs la decisión esta tomada, usted le comunicara la noticia a su heredera – le dije un hombre de piel roja que una gran capa negra no dejaba ver su rostros solo se podía ver una cola jugueteando por detrás.

Señor, ya le dije que mi respuesta es NO! , yo no puedo hacerlo – le dijo el Dr. Briefs lo mas sereno que pudo.

Mi querido señor Briefs , no le estoy preguntando , usted hará lo que ya le he dicho , o todas las personas a las que ama sufrirán como nunca y la vida que lleva ahora solo va a quedar en triste recuerdos. – dije saliendo de hay volando rompiendo el ventanal riendo con una risa que bien podría ser de un maniaco.

No puedo hacerlo – dijo recordando lo que debía hacer – no a ella.

La puerta de su despacho se abre repentinamente y sale su esposa con una garra con te y galletas.

Querido, ya es hora que te vallas a cambiar en 1 hora salimos para la casa de bulmita - le dijo la Sra. Briefs.

Claro cariño voy en un momento – le dijo haciendo que la Sra. Briefs caminara hacia afuera – pero no tengo solución – dijo mirando a su esposa.

Que has dicho cariño? – le dijo su esposa con esa sonrisa interminable en sus labios.

Nada querida, que hay que darnos prisa. – le sonrió.

**7:00 PM CASA DE BULMA.**

Bulma acomodaba la mesa sin parar mientras Milk terminaba de cocinar.

Si bien los padres de Bulma venían a verla a ella, por la cercanía con los Son, se habían tomado cariño y pues ya eran como de la familia, cuando venían todos se reunían.

Oye Bulma, vamos a tardar en comer mucho tiempo? – le consulto Goku que traía al pequeño Gohan junto a él.

Goku! Tu solo piensas en comer! En vez de que me ayudes con la mesa. – le grito Bulma un poco nerviosa por que no encontraba a vegeta por ningún lado.

Oh! Vamos Bulma ten calma veras que va a venir – le dijo Milk al salir de la cocina, y dándole una probada de algún guisado a Goku haber si sabia bien.

Ya lo se, pero maldición! No se donde esta ese simio, bueno para nada! – le dijo Bulma entre una crisis nerviosa y una tristeza.

De quiens hblas builma? – le dijo Goku con la boca llena con lo cual apenas se le entendía.

Ha! – grito bulma saliendo de donde estaba y dirigiéndose a buscar al príncipe.

Bulma camino a la cámara de gravedad, no encontró a nadie y estaba apagada, se dirigió a revisar cada parte del gran patio que tenían, miro hacia las montañas ya que luego lo había visto por ahí, nada, ya un poco desilusionada regreso a su casa cuando se le ocurrió algo.

Hey! Goku! tu puedes sentir el Ki no es asi? – le dijo a Goku que seguía jugando con Gohan.

Claro – le dijo goku.

Bien! Me podrías decir donde esta vegeta?- le dijo mirándolo con cara de suplica.

Si- se concentro un poco y le dijo – pues ésta en la casa, muy cerca de aquí supongo que en la planta de arriba.

Gracias goku! – le dijo sonriendo y dándole un beso en la mejilla al saiya.

Corrió hasta su habitación y abrió la puerta algo brusca, hay lo vio acomodándose una camisa de color azul marino, vestía un pantalón negro con zapatos de vestir.

Ella lo miro y el voltio, se veía tan tremendamente bien, elegante, moderno, no habría palabras para describir aquello, era simplemente perfecto.

Él también la miro llevaba un vestido ajustado exactamente del color de su camisa un azul fuerte, combinado con su cabello perfectamente arreglado , sus pendientes largos y un collar de diamantes, con un exuberante escote digno de ella, simplemente hermosa.

Los dos bajaron justo cuando los señores Briefs tocaban la puerta esperando ser recibidos, Bulma lo miro a los ojos y le sonrió como solo le sonreía a él. El por su parte se quedo recargado en una paren de brazos cruzados esperando ver a los padres de su mujer.

Los señores Briefs hicieron su aparición, el señor Briefs venia con su indispensable bata de laboratorio y su traje abajo, mientras que su esposa traía un vestido verde limón en encajes.

Mamá! Papá! – les dijo Bulma antes de hablar a ambos.

Hija! , es un placer verte de nuevo Bulma- le dijo el doctor Briefs.

Igualmente papá, ya tiene bastante tiempo que no nos veíamos- le dijo sonriéndole a su padre.

Pero válgame dios! Quien es ese chico tan apuesto y musculoso!- dijo la madre de Bulma como saludo antes de entrar y literalmente toquetear a vegeta.

Ella sonrió y miro a vegeta a los ojos, estaba dispuesta a decirles a sus padres que el y ella eran pareja cuando- mamá, papá él es vegeta es mi…-

Huésped – dijo cortante vegeta.

Eso la desconcentro, acaso había dicho que era su huésped? , Pero que había dicho? Ellos se habían echo pareja hace un tiempo, dormían juntos, vivían juntos, comían juntos! Eso no lo hacia solo su huésped!, la hirió silenciosamente pero no paso mucho tiempo para que ella siguiera como si nada.

Si, él es mi huésped – lo dijo en un tono tan seco y neutral que a todos los sorprendió viniendo de ella – pero, no hay que esperar por que no pasamos a cenar de una vez.

Claro que si hija, goku y su adorable esposa? – le pregunto su padre.

Están en la sala esperándolos. – los dirigió hacia la sala y se encontraron con ellos mientras vegeta los seguía lentamente.

Muchacho!- le dijo Dr. Briefs a Goku extendiéndole los brazos para un fuerte abrazó.

Doctor! – los dos se abrazaron como viejos conocidos.

Sra. Briefs – saludo Milk.

Oh! querida te he dicho mil veces que me digas Bunny – le sonrió he igualmente se abrazaron.

Bueno pero pasemos a cenar que se enfría- les condujo Bulma, sin mirar a vegeta ni una sola vez.

Si, muero de hambre- comento Goku cuando todos salieron de la sala hacia la cocina.

Vegeta se quedo al ultimo intentando tomar de la mano a Bulma para decirle algo.

Mujer… - Bulma soltó algo brusca su mano y le dijo- ahora no vegeta. – y salió rumbo a la cocina seguida por vegeta.

Todos ya sentados para comer, Milk empezó a servir porciones de comida a todos.

Pero muchacho cuéntenos que les a pasado durante este tiempo que no nos hemos visto.

Nada muy importante mamá, ya sabes yo aquí trabajando, Milk cuidando de Gohan, goku y vegeta entrenando, nada diferente.

Por siento muchacho a que te dedicas? – le pregunto el Dr. Briefs a Vegeta.

Vegeta miro irritado al Dr. Briefs, pensó en no responderle pero al fin se decidió a seguirle la platica.

Soy un guerrero – le respondió fríamente mientras todos comían.

Oh! No puede, ser un guerrero! – le grito Bunny a Vegeta con ojitos de corazón.

Y como es que llego a ser tu huésped? – pregunto el doctor.

Todos se quedaron en silencio como le dirían que el vino a matar a todos y que al final bulma le dio acilo a un genocida con narcicismo, el cual se había vuelto se pareja.

El... Es... Primo de Goku- dijo nerviosamente Bulma.

**Continuara!...**

"_**Mirar al cielo recordar tu sonrisa y rogar para que alguna vez... se aleje de mi mente tu nombre."**_


	7. Mienteme

**Miénteme.**

"**Miénteme, miénteme para no saber la verdad, miénteme a cada beso, miénteme cada vez que te entregas a mí, miénteme porque me duele más saber que un lo amas, miénteme para tenerte en mi realidad"**

Un silencio se apodero de la mesa por unos segundos, Vegeta se atraganto con el trozo de carne que comía, mientras Bulma no despegaba la mirada de su padre, no queriendo ver ninguna reacción, mucho menos la del sayajin. Goku miro a Milk de soslayo aun sin creérselo hasta que el hablo.

Oh… enserio? , ya decía yo que les veía algún parecido muchachos –sonrió amablemente mientras cortaba un trozo de carne. El no era tonto y observo cada una de las reacciones, supo que había algo más.

Otro lindo y apuesto chico! Como el guapo Goku – la señora Brief solo se limitó a hacer comentarios sobre lo guapo que era Vegeta y la suerte que tenía su hija.

Vegeta solo espero a escupir lo que tenía atorado en la garganta para después pararse de la mesa sin observar a nadie.

Bulma suspiro, sin mirar cómo se iba, cuando salió por la puerta hacia la planta alta por fin hablo.

Discúlpenlo, después iré a ver si necesita algo – dijo al ver la reacción de su madre de ir tras de él.

El ambiente se tensó.

Pero… díganos como les fue en su viaje a la capital del sur? – Bulma saliendo al paso.

**Nave Tsurī**

Inu! – una voz grave y profunda se oyó en aquella habitación , al instante las puertas que se dejaban ver al lado derecho de donde salía aquella voz salió un humanoide color verde, musculoso con una armadura color rosa parecida a la que anteriormente usaban los sayajin.

Diga mi señor – el joven se inco atrás de lo que parecía ser un trono enfrente del gran ventanal que dejaba ver el universo.

Sabes mi querido Inu si ya ha llegado Messenjā de la tarea que le encomendé? – se volvió a oír la misma voz del principio.

Llegará en 10 minutos, mi señor - en ningún momento levanto la cabeza.

Hmp! , cuando llegué lo traes ante mí – el trono se movió un poco dejando a la vista una cola color morada que jugaba traviesa azotando contra el piso , en el final de la misma parecía tener una cubierta brillante parecida al oro.

Como ordene mi señor- hizo una reverencia más antes de salir.

…

Después de tan "agradable" cena los demás pasaron a la sala en donde conversaron hasta bien entrada la noche.

Bueno Bulma, creo que es hora de irnos – dijo Milk a la hora en la que todos terminaron de reír por un chiste que dijo Goku.

Tan pronto Milk? – Cuestiono Bulma mientras veía su reloj de mano – oh por kami! , pasa de la media noche.

Creo que es hora que nosotros también nos vallamos – dijo el .

Oh... no papá ya es muy tarde, mejor quédense hoy y mañana se van temprano además no has traído tus lentes podrían tener un accidente.

Pero hija... no queremos importunarte – sonrió su madre.

No es una molestia mamá, hace mucho que no los veo, solo esta noche ya mañana podrán partir – sonrió dulcemente a sus padres mientras todos se paraban para ir a despedir a la familia Son.

Hasta mañana Bulma – digo Goku, muy bajito le dijo al oído a Bulma – ten cuidado con vegeta.

No te preocupes – sonrió mientras sus padres se despedían también de ellos. Ya solos bulma dirigió a sus padres a la planta alta y les dio una habitación a 2 puertas de la suya.

Esta es su habitación – abrió la puerta y se adentró para mostrárselas – si me necesitan estoy a dos puertas.

Oye hijita, donde duerme vegeta? – pregunto su madre.

Es la puerta que sigue – señalando hacia la pared de atrás.

Ok, buenas noches hija – su padre le beso la frente al igual que su madre antes de que ella cerrara la puerta.

Bulma camino sobre ese pasillo hasta su habitación encontrándola en completa obscuridad, no encendió la luz, simplemente camino hacia el baño y se encerró ahí.

Mientras toma una ducha pudo oír un ruido pero no le tomo importancia mientras seguía pensando que haría con vegeta, sintió unos brazos que se cerraban en su cintura mientras sentía una respiración en la oreja.

Pero que de….- no pudo terminar la frase porque al intentar voltear, unos labios se pegaron a los suyos con pasión.

Ella se sorprendió mucho al verlo pero al instante recordó que solo era su "huésped".

No! - Grito ella intentando zafarse, él puso resistencia y la apretó más contra el – aléjate!

No!- le contesto mientras mordía su labio – me la debes , yo jamás seria pariente del imbécil de kakarotto – ya salía un poco de sangre del labio de la sayajin.

Suéltame imbécil – Bulma patio la espinilla de Vegeta mientras se separaba pegándose a la pared- crees que puedes venir a mi baño creyendo que tendré sexo contigo después de que ocultaste nuestra relación con mis padre, entonces eres más imbécil de lo que pensé! – grito

Quieres callarte de una maldita vez! , yo soy el que debería estar furioso por lo que le dijiste a esos humanos – le grito.

Mono estúpido!

Bruja dramática!

Idiota debilucho!

Maldita sayajin de cabello ridículo!

Repite eso!-le reto.

Cabello ri-di-cu-lo! – bulma se le fue encima besándolo, rasguñándolo, y tirando de su cola, rompiendo todo a su paso.

Vegeta la tomo de la cintura mientras, ella se aferraba a su espalda rasguñándolo mientras besaba su cuello, tumbados como estaban en el piso de la bañera mientras el agua aun corría tuvieron sexo cuantas veces quisieron junto a los destrozos de lo que fuera su baño.

**Nave Tsurī**

Mi señor – saludo Messenjā al entrar en la habitación obscura se arrodillo igual que Inu anteriormente frente al trono de espaldas a él.

Oh... Querido Messenjā – una sonrisa perversa salió del sujeto sentado –ya has hablado con nuestro científico?

Así es mi señor, él le comunicara la noticia a la sayajin además de estar de acuerdo con realizar las naves –dijo levantándose el sujeto de forma humanoide mientras su cola roja se movía de un lado a otro , la capa aun le cubría el rostro.

Muy bien mañana mismo partes con Otoko para que conozco a su….mm….hembra – dijo con desprecio.

Como ordene mi señor – cuando hizo su última inclinación y se le resbalo el gorro de la capa dejando ver su rostro, tenía una fina cara como de cualquier humano su cabello era verde con ojos marrones muy parecido a un humano pero con piel roja igual que su cola.

Ha... Además no se te valla olvidar ir como humano, odiaría que descubrieran a Otoko por tu estupidez- rugió para acomodarse mejor y su cola se recargara en el mango del trono.

No se preocupe mi señor – sonrió tenebrosamente antes de salir de la habitación, mientras salía su piel cambio a la de un humano normal, su cabello seguía siendo verde y sus ojos marrones además de que su cola desapareció.

**Casa de Bulma **

Al otro día Bulma yacía sobré el cuerpo de vegeta en la cama totalmente desnudos a mitad de la cama solo con una sábana blanca que apenas cubría el trasero de Bulma, las ventanas estaban abiertas. El y su esposa tenían planeado darle una sorpresa a su hija después de tantos años de no dormir en la misma casa, su mujer se levantó muy temprano para hacerle un pay de fresa que le encantaba a Bulma.

Aprovechando que la sayajin nunca ponía seguro en su puerta entraron lentamente para no despertarla antes de mirar bien desde donde estaban vieron el cabello de su hija en la cama y entonces gritaron al unísono ¡Sorpresa!

…..

**Actualidad.**

Te amo Bulma, juro que empleare toda mi vida si es necesaria para acerté feliz, en la salud, en la enfermedad, siempre mi diosa de cabello azul.- dijo con emoción.

Muy bien es hora de sus botos señorita Bulma – Kamisama miro a la sayajin con mirada dudosa.

Yo….

Continuara!

Hola! Guapuras! He regresado, mil disculpas mis amados lectores pero no había podido actualizar por problemas personales… pero acá eta la actualización espero sus comentarios :3

Hasta el próximo capítulo ñ.ñ


End file.
